Women and Cattle
Women and Cattle is the fifth mission in Red Dead Redemption. The mission is a tutorial in how to do Cattle Herding. To view the mission tree, see: Story Bonnie asks John to help her herd the cattle to the pen. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "This is Armadillo, USA" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Drive the cattle out of their pen. *Herd the cattle down the road. *Herd the cattle out to pasture. *Drive the entire cattle herd to the old oak tree. Mission Details "Women and Cattle" starts, like most of the MacFarlane's missions, by walking up to the yellow "X" in front of the MacFarlane's house. The mission starts with some more evasive conversations with Bonnie, but this time, John finally divulges a bit more personal information. He explains his shady past and his mission, and she begins to understand his previous reticence. Eventually, Bonnie breaks the serious tone of the conversation by asking John to assist in moving some cattle. Cattle Herding at the MacFarlane Ranch. Head across the way and mount your waiting horse. Follow Bonnie out to the cow pen to get your first taste of herding. Move into position behind the herd to begin. Head to the yellow dot on your mini map or yellow "X" on the ground, then start moving the cows toward the open gate. The direction of the herd is indicated by the big blue arrow on your mini map. You can steer the herd by moving behind it on either side and driving the cows in the opposite direction. This first group of cows is small and easy enough to herd. Push them out the gate to continue. Turn the herd to the left as you leave the ranch and follow Bonnie up the road. She'll lead the way — just stay behind the cows and make sure they don't get turned in the wrong direction by sweeping back and forth behind them. It's pretty much a straight shot up the road to the herd, so you shouldn't have much trouble getting them there. Once your small group of cows has rejoined the herd, you'll have to move the whole group out to the far pasture. Fortunately, this time you'll have a little help. Stay behind the herd, don't get too far to one side and don't overtake them, and you should be okay. Just keep an eye on the direction the herd is pointed in and make minor corrections to keep them headed toward the yellow waypoint when necessary. If they're moving a little slowly for you, you can always press "Up" on the D-Pad to shout and get them to move a bit faster. This will make them a little harder to direct, though. Sometimes the cows will get stuck on the big rock and will be very difficult to turn around. Pay careful attention on this mission, as you'll face a much tougher herding challenge a little later on and getting the hang of Cattle Herding can make it a lot easier on you. This mission is a short one, and you'll earn a few dollars and a sizable honor boost for completing it. Now you can head back to the ranch and get ready for Bonnie's next mission. (You must wait the end of the hour before starting Bonnie's next missions.) Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults Bonnie. *Assaults or kills Bonnie's horse *Abandons or kills the livestock. *Assaults or kills a ranch-hand. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 2:50 New Game Elements Introduced *Cattle Herding Mission Complete Unlockables *Horseshoes *"California" Stranger side-mission Gallery File:Rdr_women_cattle02.jpg rdr_women_cattle03.jpg rdr_women_cattle04.jpg rdr_women_cattle05.jpg|Marston: "People don't forget. Nothing gets forgiven." Bonnie: "That's true, especially when it comes to money." rdr_women_cattle06.jpg rdr_women_cattle07.jpg File:Rdr_women_cattle08.jpg 02113092-photo-red-dead-redemption.jpg|Marston looking fancy while herding cattle. Video Walkthroughs File:Women_and_Cattle_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_5_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 5 - Women and Cattle (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Related Content es:Mujeres y reses Category:Redemption Missions Category:Single Player